Together I Hope
by Inu5292
Summary: Inuyasha finally makes his decision but when he finally does something awful happens. Look inide to find out.
1. And The Decision Is

**Hey guys. I decided to do another story. This makes three stories under my belt. I hope you like this. I have been trying to make this story for the longest. Well here it goes.**

**Oh yeah….I don't own the characters from Inuyasha. I do own the plot though.**

Chapter 1: And the Decision is…..

Kagome and Sango were sitting in a hot spring soaking after a long day of tracking Naraku.

"Kagome the jewel is almost complete, what are you going to do when it's done?" She said.

"I don't know Sango…once the jewel is done there will be no reason for me to be here…" she said looking down at the steaming water.

"I don't want you to leave us Kagome" Sango said, "It would be really different without you"

"I don't want to leave Sango but Inuyasha has to make a decision, I want him to be happy with Kikyo but if he goes with her then I'll be heartbroken" she said.

POV INUYASHA

Inuyasha was near the hot spring keeping an eye on the girls and the monk who was pretending to be sleeping. He could hear Kagome's conversation with Sango.

'_I hate to put Kagome in this much pain, I don't even know myself who I want to choose.' _Inuyasha thought. _'If I choose Kikyo I'll hurt Kagome and if I choose Kagome I won't keep my promise to Kikyo'_

Miroku was watching Inuyasha out of one of his eyes.

"Inuyasha" He said.

"Oh your awake" Inuyasha said.

"Your thinking about Kagome and Kikyo aren't you?" Miroku said.

"That's none of your business" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha grow up, you have to choose one of them sooner or later…the jewel is almost done." He said.

"I can't choose though…I wish I could have them both' he said.

"You better not let Kagome hear you say that" Miroku said warning him.

"Miroku I'm going to ask you a personal question and you will not repeat it or I'll kill you"

"Umm O.k."

"Who would you choose?" He said.

"I would choose Kagome," He said. " Inuyasha if you really think you would know who to choose by now."

"But why Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha if you stayed with Kagome you wouldn't have to change into a full demon. She's made it very clear that she likes you the ways you are. With Kikyo you not only leave Kagome but you have to go to hell." Miroku said.

(Let's see go to hell or stay with a girl that really likes you?)

Just then the girls came back from the springs.

"Hey guys" Kagome said.

"Hi" Shippo said. (Forgot about him 4 a sec)

"What's for dinner?" Kagome said.

"Ramen" Inuyasha said.

"Again?" she said. "Fine I'll boil some water"

They all ate dinner and went to be soon after. Inuyasha didn't sleep. He stayed awake to figure out whom he would choose.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of birds. She sat up and looked around to find everyone else fast asleep and Inuyasha gone. A little curious she got up to find him. She walked in the woods to find Inuyasha standing on a cliff staring off into space.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little worried about him.

"Good Morning Kagome" Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Are you o.k.?" she said.

"Yeah I was just doing a little thinking," he said calmly as he walked to ward her.

"About what?" she said.

"Kikyo, you, and I" he said as he stood looking at her.

Her name made her freeze. Why was Inuyasha thinking about her? _'He must have made a decision'_ she thought.

"Kagome, you look scared," he said.

"I am," she said.

"Kagome I chose you," He said.

The life came right out her. She was mixed with all different kinds of emotions and didn't know which to portray.

"Inuyasha…." She said.

"Kagome, I love you…I have for a while"

Kagome didn't know what to do so she just hugged him.

"I love you to Inuyasha"

"Kagome I want to start a life with you but we can with Naraku around… we can't show we're together or Naraku will try to kill you even more than the already does." Inuyasha said.

She nodded. "Inuyasha why did you choose me over Kikyo?"

"I made a promise to Kikyo that I would protect her as long as she was a live… she's not alive anymore. The thing walking around pretending to be her is a fake because Kikyo was nothing like that." Inuyasha said.

All Kagome did was smile. That's all she could do at the moment. She was to lost to even use words. They walked back to camp slowly.

**I hope you like it. It was kinda slow going to me. But have no fear it will get better in the next chapter….I hope.**

**Check out my story Twisted. Way better then this chapter.**

**What I'm doing now: Listening to music on my mp3 player and typing **


	2. Kagome

**Hi. I kinda forgot about this story but now I'll update….**

**Chapter 2: Kagome**

As Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to camp the others were just waking up and were a little confused as to where they had gone.

"Good morning guys" Kagome said in a cheery voice because of all the news.

"Good morning" They said in unison.

"So where are we heading today?" Miroku said.

"We should head west, I heard some people in the last village talking about a strange demon that keeps appearing every night" Inrush said.

"Why are you smiling so much Kagome?" Sango said as she looked at her friend strangely.

"No reason" Kagome said simply as she smiled some more.

"Uh sure, so lets head west" she said.

They all cleaned up camp and started to head west within 20 minutes. Inuyasha knew they would meet Sesshoumeru along the way seeing it was his lands. But Inuyasha didn't think much of it.

**An hour later **

The group stopped in a village that was along the way to get something to eat seeing they hadn't eaten breakfast yet. After a well sought out meal they turned to leave until a demon came and attacked the village, destroying many huts.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said to the demon.

"I am Kisho" he said softly "I am here to kill the ones with the sacred jewel shards" the demon looked very much like a human and had long black hair pulled into a simple yet tight ponytail. His armor had many different spikes that were carefully decorated with many different bright colors.

"Well you got the right people but your not getting the jewel shards" Inuyasha said taking the deadly Tetsusaiga out of its hilt.

"Is that so? I beg to differ," he said as he ran toward Inuyasha to strike him.

Kisho had almost hit Inuyasha but he had managed to move out the way just in time.

"Quick one aren't we?" he said with a sickening smile. Just then he jumped behind Inuyasha with crazy like speed and grabbed Kagome.

"She seems to be part of your group maybe even your woman Inuyasha. I'll be taking her and the jewel shards. Come and get her if you think you can beat me" he said as he disappeared into nothingness.

"No! Kagome..." Inuyasha yelled running after them.

"Inuyasha can you tell which direction he went?" Miroku said.

"No, he just disappeared." Inuyasha said. "_Please be o.k. Kagome_" he thought. He had finally told her how he felt and now she was gone from his life just like that. How could fate be so cruel?

"How about we split up and ask the villagers if they know anything about this Kisho" Sango said.

**HOUR LATER **

They had asked everyone about the demon named Kisho and none seemed to know anything about him.

"Aww I want Kagome back" Shippo whined.

"Patients Shippo, we'll find Kagome soon enough."Miroku said.

"Let's continue west, we're bound to find either him or something about him along the way" Inuyasha said as he began to walk at a hurried pace. All he wanted right now was Kagome. Why was everyone always after her?

**Kagome **

Kagome had just woke up. Her head felt like someone had dropped a hundred pound rock on it. She remembered the demon named Kisho attacking her jumped up quickly. She looked around to find nothing but darkness. There was only enough light to see the bars that held her inside the dreaded dungeon. She tried to find a way out, any way, but to no avail. She was chained to the wall and couldn't do much moving at all.

Just then she heard a squeak of the door. She turned to look who it was to see none other than Kisho with a lantern in his hand.

"What do you want?" Kagome said. "Let me go right now!"

"Jumpy little one you are, just like your man Inuyasha" Kisho said.

"You let me go right now. Inuyasha will kill if you don't" Kagome threatened even though she knew it was a flimsy threat.

"Your mate couldn't even keep up with me, not even enough to save you.," he said.

"That's not true!" Kagome said.

"Oh but it is" he said as he lifted her chin so he could see the tears stream down her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she protested as she kicked him in his chest.

He hadn't expected her to do such a thing and fell back slightly. It hadn't hurt him but it made him hella mad.

"How dare you wench!" he said. "You will learn some respect for me whether you like it or not!"

He turned and walked away feeling that he had won this battle with her. " Her mind is a lot stronger than I thought, she will be a fun challenged," He thought to himself as he locked the door to her "cage.

I think that was a good place to end it don't you? I'll update it sometime this week. I have to do another chapter of Twisted first then I'll come back here.

What I'm doing now: Talking to my friend Kay.


	3. Alot of Stuff

**I'm on a roll. I can't stop now. I think I'll do 5 chapters in each story over this week. That would be cool huh? **

**Notes: Read my story twisted and the stories in my favorite story list **

**Chapter 3: **

Inuyasha was torn up. He had finally told Kagome how he felt and she was gone. It just wasn't fair. He wanted the search for the jewel shards to end as soon as possible then he could live the rest of his days with Kagome. That's all he really wanted.

Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha as he walked along. Miroku decided it was up to him to talk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha how are you feeling?" Miroku said.

"Fine, now leave me alone" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we know that your worried about Kagome, we are as much as you are but---" Miroku started.

Just then in front of them was Sesshoumeru. Inuyasha didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment but figured he had to know something about Kisho.

"Hello Brother" Sesshoumeru said.

"Sesshoumeru--"Inuyasha said.

"Your group is lacking something, ah, that wench of yours, where is she?" Sesshoumeru asked "I don't really care but as master of these lands I have to know if there is a wench on the loose"

"Don't talk about Kagome about that" Inuyasha said. "She's been kidnapped by a demon named Kisho, do you know anything about him?" he asked even though he didn't want to.

"Kisho you say, he is not from these land but is a demon from the South (from the ATL lol...kidding). He controls your mind. He has immense power and has not only telekinetic powers, but also he is a great warrior." Sesshoumeru said. "I have been trying to kill him for a while, he has to much strength for you to handle Inuyasha, It's best if you let your wench die.

"Sesshoumeru you know nothing about Kagome so just shut up" Inuyasha said defending her fiercely.

Just then Rin came from behind Ah and Uh and ran to Sesshoumeru side.

"Lord Sesshoumeru, can we not join Inuyasha and his friends to save Kagome? I liked Kagome" Rin asked Sesshoumeru.

"Rin, this Sesshoumeru does not travel with half-breeds" Sesshoumeru said.

"Yes I know Lord Sesshoumeru, but you travel with me and Jaken to say the least" Rin said as a rebuttal.

Sesshoumeru was speechless. How could a girl of only 10 years old out speak the lord of the western lands? He couldn't resist her eyes though.

"Fine. If that is what you want Rin, we will travel with Inuyasha and his humans" Sesshoumeru.

"Hey I didn't agree to that! Who said I wanted you to join us?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha calm yourself, he could help us to defeat him. He also knows about him so that might help us out in the end"Miroku said.

**Kagome **

It had been a while since Kisho had been there and Kagome was starting to relax. She hated being there. She kept her eyes closed. There was no reason to keep them open to see nothing. When Kisho was here she felt weird...it was like---

Just then Kisho came in again.

"Hello Kagome" Kisho said.

"Go to hell" She replied.

"You will learn some respect for me!" he said slapping her across her face.

Kagome felt the back of his hand hit her cheek. (Like a pimp!) She had to get out of there, and quickly. She whimpered in pain but did not cry. She wouldn't let him see her cry again.

"Getting strong are we?" he said to Kagome. "It won't last long, trust me, you'll break sooner or later"

Kisho left leaving Kagome to herself. After she was sure he was gone, she started to try to get off of her chains. She had only been there a few hours but she couldn't live like this for much longer before she cracked. She knew he was trying to break her mentally.

She pulled her hand through the chains that were holding her to the wall. She had managed to get her hand through but had gotten many cuts on her hand. After 10 minutes she had gotten both her hands out off the chains. Her next task was the door...

**Kisho **

"Stupid wench, she thought she could beat me..." Kisho thought as he left his hideout. He was planning to go kill Inuyasha and the others.

This should be fun...

**Kagome **

She couldn't find any way out the cell. Her last choice was to try to kick it open. She knew she wouldn't have enough strength to do it though. She kicked the door as hard as she could and to her surprise it opened.

She smiled and ran up the stairs quietly so Kisho couldn't hear her. She looked around to see that there was no on there. She hadn't seen the hut when she came in because she was "sleeping" but now she saw that it was just a simple hut. Just as simple as Keade's except it had a dungeon underneath it. Go figure.

Kagome ran out of the hut to find an area that she knew somewhat. She remembered that this was the place where Inuyasha fought the Thunder Brothers. She made her way back to Keade's. She knew from there she would be able to find the others.

**Inuyasha and co. **

Inuyasha caught a whiff (?) of Kagome. He darted off in the direction where he caught her scent.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Shippo said.

"He caught the scent of his wench" Sesshoumeru said

**Inuyasha **

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Within 10 minutes he had caught sight of her.

"Kagome!"Inuyasha said as he fell from the sky like an angel in red.

"Inuyasha!" she said as she turned.

Inuyasha ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your safe," he said to her.

**Alrighty then. I did It all by myself. I'll update again tomorrow... **

**Notes: read my story twisted **

**What I'm doing now: watching South park..."Shut Up Fat Ass!" **

**Poll **

**What would you do if u won 1,000 dollars? **


	4. Safe

**Hello. I'm here to update again. I'm glad people actually like this story. I doubted it in the beginning. Well moving along. **

**Notes: Read Twisted by me. Check the profile people. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Last Time **

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he fell from the sky like an angel in red.

"Inuyasha!" she said as she turned.

Inuyasha ran to her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Kagome, I'm so glad your safe," he said to her.

**This time **

Inuyasha was so glad he had found Kagome. He was on the verge of tears. Just then he saw her face.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted her to see her right cheek was kind of red and puffy.

"He slapped me...,"she said sounding helpless.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said. "I'll kill him, I'll rip his heart out with my bear hands"

Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red. Kagome new it couldn't be good. She tried to calm him down but nothing worked. He had his mind set on killing Kisho. It's not like Kagome wanted him alive but Inuyasha had to be in his right mind...

**Inuyasha's Mind **

Inuyasha felt the change happen. There was no way he could have stopped it though. The only thing he could think about was killing Kisho. His senses became more acute and he smelt Kisho traveling towards his friends. He quickly picked Kagome up and rushed their way.

**Sesshoumeru **

He had felt his brother's change. He could also smell Kagome and Kisho heading their way.

"Prepare yourselves humans," he said simply.

"So you feel the ominous aura coming our way to?" Miroku said as Sesshoumeru simply nodded.

Just then Inuyasha appeared through the trees to where his friends were. They saw Kagome and instant happiness came over them.

"Kagome your o.k!" Sango said as he ran up to hug her.

Shippo was the next one to run up to her. He jumped right into her stomach as soon as she was done hugging Sango. He was so happy to see his mother-like figure alive.

"Kagome!" he said.

Just then Kisho jumped through the trees in front of Sesshoumeru. He looked to Kagome and smiled.

"Oh so you found your way out huh wench?" he said as he watched her hold Inuyasha's arm for safety.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome" Inuyasha said as he felt his rage increase. Kagome could also feel his aura and could tell he was very angry. Once he attacked there was no getting away.

"Are you happy to get your wench back Inuyasha?" Kisho said.

Inuyasha charged at him in reply. Kisho easily dodged him. Inuyasha kept at it though. He was being very reckless because he was so angry. Kisho knew this so he began to play around with him. As Inuyasha ran by another time Kisho punched him in the back and watched him fall to the ground.

Sesshoumeru looked at his "dumb" brother and wanted to kill him for making himself look like a fool.

"Inuyasha! You need to have some tact, you'll never kill him charging like that" Kagome said as she watch with her arrows at the ready.

Inuyasha heard her voice and came back to his right mind. He eyes began to slowly change back to their normal, beautiful golden color. Inuyasha then took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Windscar!" he said at he took off Kisho's right arm.

"Damn you" he said as he held his shoulder in pain. He didn't let that stop him though. Kisho took his sword out with his left hand and began to swing it at Inuyasha viciously. He barely had time to move away. Inuyasha tried doing an Iron Reaver attack but it only cut into his armor a bit.

Kisho stopped for a moment he contemplated for a second.

"What's taking you Inuyasha take him now!" Sesshoumeru said.

Inuyasha took action and did the Windscar again. It did nothing. Kisho jumped out of the way and in one move shot something at Kagome.

"They're poison" Kisho said.

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare. If he had let go of Tetsusaiga the Windscar would go out of control and kill them all. He watched in horror as it gained closer to Kagome. If you had blinked you would have missed it. At light speed, Sesshoumeru blocked the poison darts and cut Kisho into two with his whip. (COOOOOOLLLLLL)

Kisho's face fell as he dropped to the ground. Inuyasha looked in utter confusion. Why had Sesshoumeru saved Kagome? Why would he save a human? What the fuck is going on? (Gomen, Gomen, Gomen about my language, I just recently remembered I like to swear...)

"Inuyasha, lets keep moving, we are going to my castle," he said.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to stay with you after we found Kagome" Inuyasha said.

The rest of the group just followed him as Inuyasha murmured his head off about "stupid brothers" and "gay asses". (Bad! Inu5292, bad)

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Later That Night()()()()()()())()()()()()()()() **

They had stopped for the night seeing as they had a very long day. Sesshoumeru saw how close his brother and Kagome were.

They were all sitting around a fire as they ate Raman.

"What the hell is this?" Sesshoumeru said as he picked some Ramen up with his chopsticks.

"It's food from my time, it's good, just eat it" Kagome said.

"I do not eat human food and don't command me to do anything human," Sesshoumeru said

"This human has a name if you don't mind" Kagome said.

Sesshoumeru didn't spare her another look.

"How dare you!" She said. "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you don't owe me any respect"

He still didn't say anything.

Inuyasha was ticked now. " Whets wrong with you? You show her some respect Sesshoumeru!" he said as he jumped up from his sitting position.

"I can't believe I have her for a sister-in-law" he said pointing to her.

"What's he talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Inuyasha finally told Kagome how he felt" Sesshoumeru said in a once again mellow voice.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala instantly got excited and happy.

"Oh my god Kagome" Sango said like a girl in school hearing about the latest gossip.

Miroku made his way over to Inuyasha who was still blushing massively.

"So how many?" Miroku said.

"How many what?" Inuyasha said in confusion still blushing his butt off.

"How many kids are you going to have?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha, as usual, bashed him on the head. What was Miroku's problem getting into his business like that?

The night went on without any other disturbances.

**:-:-:-:-:Noon The Next Day:-:-:-:- **

They had finally reached Sesshoumeru's castle. It was flippin' huge man! Inuyasha and the others walked around it as Rin gave them a short tour. Just then, Sesshoumeru told Inuyasha and Kagome to follow him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome slightly but followed. Even though they didn't want to. They were now in Sesshoumeru's library, which was the size of a mansion. The books went on for days.

"Have a seat," Sesshoumeru said. They took their seats reluctantly.

"Inuyasha, you are my brother, even though I wish your weren't..." Sesshoumeru started. "Our father wanted me to pass something of his on down to you...Now that you finally have a mate you can finally get what he wanted you to have"

"He already gave me Tetsusaiga. What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said a bit confused.

"He not only wanted to give you that... he wanted to give you half of the western lands." Sesshoumeru said.

Inuyasha was blown back. Him. A half demon got half of the western lands? What the flip?

"So I'm like ruler of half of these lands?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumeru nodded to his question.

"So he get's his own castle like this one?" Kagome asked

"Yes, there is already a castle built for him, it was just built about 4 years ago. It is about the size of this one" Sesshoumeru said. "There is also something else father wanted..."

**Oh snizap! That was a good chapter. Long as fuck, but it was good. Now review darn you. What I'm doing now: contemplating on how I can kill people for not reviewing. **


	5. Oh Snap! Reviews!

Hi all. Omg. I have never had this many reviews in one night. I've been doing my homework and trying to keep up with you guys 2.

Well. Now that I've got that out of the way. I will update tomorrow. I have started on the next chapter already so It'll be up tomorrow. Most of all thanks for the great response. I think this is going to be a good story. Sorry about my many spelling mistakes. I know there's like bagazillion's in there. But I'm going to update more often if I keep getting responses like this. In my other story I actually updated everyday for like 2 weeks. SO don't worry you will get your chapters.

Ja Ne everyone,

Inu5292


	6. Long time now update

**Hi again. I got another review so I couldn't wait to update. I'm so excited aren't you?**

**Notes: read Twisted my other story and also read the stories in my fav list, I don't own Inuyasha, pie.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Last Time**

"Yes, there is already a castle built for him, it was just built about 4 years ago. It is about the size of this one" Sesshoumeru said. "There is also something else father wanted..."

**This Time**

"So what is that he wanted?" Kagome asked because Sesshoumeru had stopped talking for a second.

"He wanted us to get along." Sesshoumeru said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha said. He started to laugh a little.

"This Sesshoumeru doesn't joke," He said.

"Well I can do that I guess...you did save Kagome and all" Inuyasha said.

"So when can we go to this castle?" Kagome said very excited.

" We will be going there tomorrow morning, it will only take about 20 minutes to get there," he said getting up and gliding to the door.

"Why don't we go now? It'll only take a few minutes," Inuyasha said.

"Fine Inuyasha. We can go now. Go gather your 'humans'" he said not even looking at him.

Once Sesshoumeru had left the room. Kagome and Inuyasha began to talk.

"So what do you think about all of this?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I'm confused. Being nice to Sesshoumeru is going to be hard, but I'll do it for the sake of my old man" he said.

"That's very noble of you Inuyasha" she said as she kissed him slightly.

"Why thanks you" he said a little amazed by her kiss. "Let's go gather everyone"

They got up and started to walk around the castle hand-in-hand looking for their friends. Within a matter of minutes they had found them, told them the news, and were ready to leave. With Sesshoumeru at the head, they started to walk to location.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()20 Minutes Later()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They had started to pick up the pace and had gotten to Inuyasha castle (I like the sound of that) within 15 minutes. They were amazed. It was flippin' huge! Inuyasha looked in awe as they walked in through the entrance. They walked some more to find people inside.

"Who are all these people?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're your staff. Your maids, butlers, cooks, etc." Sesshoumeru said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. A half demon having a castle like this? He would have never thought something like this would happen. Nor did a lot of demon and humans. Just then a woman walked up to the group with a cheery smile.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha" she said as she bowed slightly. "My you've grown"

(I hate when people know you and you don't know them. They're like "hi!" and I'm thinking, "Who the fuck are you?")

"Uh yeah...do I know you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, at least I hope you wouldn't...you haven't seen me since you were a young boy" she said. "Oh yeah my name is Airen"

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha this is your keeper" Sesshoumeru said." She has kept this castle in shape since it has been built"

"I am also one of your brothers childhood friends." she said smiling at him as he looked away. "So Inuyasha who are your friends?"

"This is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala" Inuyasha said pointing to each person.

"Hi all" she said as they nodded in return.

"So Inuyasha, since this is your castle, you get the biggest room," Airen said. "I think I'll show you your room first then the rest of the castle."

After many staircases, twists, and turns, they made it to Inuyasha's (and Kagome's but Airen doesn't know that) room. They were in awe. The room was fricken' huge man!(oh snizap).

"Whoa" was all Inuyasha could muster.

It was bigger than pedantic. It was Gibagantic! There was a hot spring off to the left and a wall full of books. There was also a huge bed dead in the center.

"This is amazing" Kagome said as she looked at the room.

"Yeah I know, we've got to get going, there's a lot more rooms to cover" Airen said.

:-:-:-A Hour Later:-:-:-:-

"Whoa..." Shippo said as they sat at a large table.

"I can't believe that this place is so big," Sango said. I had taken them an hour to see SOME of the castle. Airen decided that since they had started to get tired, they would see the rest of the castle through the time that they were there.

"Inuyasha, Kagome come with me," Airen said.

The couple got up and followed her to a room they had not seen on the tour. Around them they saw many other demons and humans sitting at one large, long table.

"Inuyasha, these are your generals, captains, and things of that sort," Sesshoumeru said as he appeared out of nowhere. _"I hate when he does that,"_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

" Hello Inuyasha-sama, I am Yasashiku, I am second in charge of your army" he said as he bowed slightly.

"Uh hi, you don't have to be so formal with me, Inuyasha is fine," he said with a confused look on his face.

"What ever you say, and who might this wonderful young lady be?" he said glancing to Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said bowing slightly also.

"Nice to meet you" he said with a bow and sat down in his seat (lot of bowing going on). Just then a tall lean woman walked up to them. She looked very intimidating for a human and like she knew how to handle people.

"Hello I am Nami, your general," She said not even bothering to bow.

"Nice to meet you..." he said. He really didn't think he was going to be in charge of an army. This might be harder than her thought.

"Inuyasha at this time we at war with the southern lands" Sesshoumeru said stopping their introduction." The leader there's name is Yukio, he is a very powerful dragon demon. He has special regeneration powers so it makes it even harder to kill him. We haven't met him in person yet but I have met him many years ago."

"So why are you guys at war? What's the purpose?" Kagome asked.

"Yukio believes that the Western lands are rightfully his. You see, Yukio and Inutashio(that's Inu and Sessy's dad 4 all of u that don't know) had been best of friends before Sesshoumeru was born. Inutashio wanted Yukio to have his lands if he had ever died in battle. Yukio demanded his lands once he had died protecting your mother." Nami said gesturing toward Inuyasha.

"So he's still trying to take the lands?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. We try to keep peace by telling him that there are two eairs but he said he wouldn't make peace until he had seen you" Nami continued.

"So that's why you brought me here." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly" Yasashiku said butting in.

"So I'm guessing I have to go see this guy" Inuyasha said kind of annoyed.

"Yes, you will be going in two days" Yasashiku said.

After a little more talking about the situation, Inuyasha and Kagome left the room to go find their friends. It took a lot of searching but hey had finally found them outside in the garden looking at the beautiful view. From there they could see that the gardens went on for days. Beyond the garden was a huge snow covered mountain.

"Hi guys," Kagome said.

"Hi, so where have you been?" Sango asked.

"We met Inuyasha's generals and found out that the western lands are at war with the southern lands" Kagome said.

"So what do we have to do?" Miroku asked.

"We are going to the southern kingdom in two days to try to sort this out" Inuyasha said. He was pretty ticked off that they were making him go. They only wanted him so that they wouldn't be pulled into war. If it hadn't been for Kagome he wouldn't have agreed to do it.

**Flashback**

_They were walking through the halls on their way to find their friends._

_"So what do you think about this?" Kagome asked._

_"Keh! The jerks only want me so I can end this war." he replied._

_"That's why you should do it"_

_"What?"_

_"Wouldn't you do all you could if you could stop a war? You would be saving many people's lives. I mean your only talking to a guy, It can't be that hard" she said with a smile._

_"I guess I'll do it then" he said._

_"I think you picked the right choice" _

**End Flashback**

That's why he loved Kagome so much. She cared more about other people than she did for herself. You would think it would be the other way around.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

He finally came out of his trance. "Yeah?'' he replied.

"You o.k? Kinda lost you for a sec there" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine"

**Hey again people. Once again I'm sorry for the horribly late update. But off the guilt trip...**

**O.K I bet your wondering where I get all these names. Well here they are with the meanings:**

**Kisho: one who knows his own mind**

**Airen: ai means love and ren means water lily cause I love water lilies...ha ha ha**

**Kane: tribute, warrior; the doubly-accomplished, golden; man, the eastern sky; beautiful**

**Ami: friend**

**Yasashiku: Gentle, Polite**

**Nami: Wave**

**See. All the names make sense for the people. Ha ha ha I win! Kidding. Oh yeah. If you have any questions about me or the story or something just ask in your review and I'll be sure to reply.**

**What I'm doing now: typing fast through the next chapter...**


	7. More New People

**Hilo! I have been gone forever I know but I'm ready to update now. I expect to see reviews. Dude! Schools almost out so that means I'll update a whole fricken' lot more. Yeah! Dances**

**Notes: I got my best friends to go out with each other. I'm a little flippin' cupid.**

**Chapter 7: Together I Hope**

Two days had passed quickly and Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten a lot closer. They were now standing outside waiting for everyone so they could leave.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumeru.

"Be patient Inuyasha" Kagome said to calm him down. Just then Airen came out of the castle with Nami, Yasashiku, and the others following close behind.

"Are you ready?" Airen asked Sesshoumeru. A nod was his simple reply to her as she turned to the group and said, "Gather around me". Airen was surprised when they all stood around her without asking any retarded questions. She closed her eyes and a black barrier engulfed the group. Inuyasha held onto Kagome out of instinct as they were to a new place.

When the black….light (?) was gone, Inuyasha looked around to find a new surrounding he had never seen before. He turned to his right to see that there was a large gate with two guards on each side of it.

Sesshoumeru was the first to move and walked to the gate. The guards let him through without saying a word. He just walked in causally as the others followed like lost puppies. Kagome looked ahead to see there was a castle behind a valley. They walked through the tiny valley and onto the grounds of the castle.

When they got close, the doors opened slowly and they walked through with Sesshoumeru still leading them. Inside there were assortments of different fabrics and flowers everywhere. It looked like the queen of this place had more authority.

A woman who looked like she was about 40 walked up to them with a friendly smile. "Follow me please," she said as she bowed slightly and turned back around to lead the way. They walked through a long hall and finally made it to the throne room. There they found the king and the queen sitting at the of the room with various people around them tending to their every whimper.

"Hello Yukio" Sesshoumeru said.

"Why if it isn't little Sesshoumeru!" Yukio said as his voice boomed with great bass. "My dear boy, who are all these people?"

"That isn't important right now. This is my fathers other child Inuyasha." Sesshoumeru said getting straight to business.

"Could have just said brother" Inuyasha said crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Ah so your Inuyasha. I would have never thought your father would die for a human. Especially that woman" Yukio said.

"Yukio! Apologize right now! You don't talk about someone's mother like that!"

"Sorry dear"

Kagome's Mind 

"I guess that big voice doesn't mean much of anything. Clearly the queen has more control over him than he has over himself."

Back to Normal 

"So the war is over now" Sesshoumeru stated trying to leave as fast as possible to get away from these crazy people.

"Not quite. You see, Inuyasha must do some tests to see if he is worthy enough to be king of the western lands. Or half of it" Yukio said.

"Oh dear, you promised you wouldn't make him do it!" The queen said.

"Times change. I feel like having a little fun anyway."

"What test? This was not part of the agreement," Sesshoumeru asked.

"Nothing hard. Just a small test" Yukio said. "It will begin now"

_Kagome's Mind_ "O.k, maybe she doesn't have any power…" Normal…again 

"Don't I get any say in this?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Not really" Yukio replied. Just them the throne room went pitch black. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand, which was safely in his, slide away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as his heart rate picked up a bit. Inuyasha began to panic. "Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kilala?"… no answer.

**Cliffy! I had writers block so it's gonna stop here. School is out in 2 day. Ha ha ha ha! I'll update soon I promise!**

**What I'm doing now: talking on the phone.**


	8. A lot of stuff just thrown together

**Hi!** **I got a lot of good responses so new chapter coming. Coolness. Anyway I'll get to it.**

**Notes: Tomorrows my last day of school and I'll be sure to do a chapter of my story on my senior trip on the way there. **

**Chapter uhhh 8 there we go: Together I Hope**

Last Time 

No. Not really" Yukio replied. Just them the throne room went pitch black. Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand, which was safely in his, slide away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as his heart rate picked up a bit. Inuyasha began to panic. "Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kilala?"… no answer.

This Time 

Inuyasha's eyes adjusted to the darkness and started to wander around trying to find Kagome. He could see a little but not nearly as much as a full demon.

"Kagome!" he yelled. Just then he saw her in the far corner tied up. He ran to help.

"Kagome. Are you o.k?" Inuyasha asked as he started to cut the rope that was holding her to the ceiling.

"I'm fine Inuyasha" Kagome said still a little shaken up.

"What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked getting a little scared. He would kill Yukio if he had done anything to hurt her he would kill him. He didn't care about saving the western lands he just wanted to make sure Kagome was o.k.

"I don't know. First I was next to you then it got dark and I felt myself tied up. Where's Miroku and the others?" She asked worrying about their safety.

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said as he began to look around.

They looked for them throughout the whole room but they still didn't find them.

"Inuyasha I think I found a door" Kagome said as she used her hands to see if she was right. Inuyasha pushed the door open and they were met by bright light. It looked like they had entered another garden. They walked for about 10 minutes into the carefully tended garden and found Miroku, Sango, and the rest laying on the ground unconscious. Sesshoumeru was still nowhere to be found.

In Another Room "So what is it your having Inuyasha do?" Sesshoumeru asked. 

" Just making him run around to find his friends. Nothing hard" Yukio said.

Sesshoumeru's Mind 

"_HAA HAH HA HA HA HA AAA**"**_

"_Wow I would have never expected that from you Sesshoumeru"_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you"_

"Nonsense"

Back to Normal 

Kagome ran to Sango and layed her head on her lap while Inuyasha just kinda stood over Miroku looking at him.

"Sango are you o.k?" Kagome began to ask as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Their fine Kagome. Just unconscious." Inuyasha said in a cool "I have this under control" voice.

"Sango?" Kagome said as she shook her a bit. She started to stir a little.

"Kagome?' She asked with an "I'm confused" look on her face.

"Get up Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he kicked him in the side with a little force. He immediately grabbed the side Inuyasha had kicked him in.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked trying to look helpless.

"Oh don't even try that Miroku. You weren't unconscious you were just waiting for Kagome to come to your side so you could be a lecher like always.

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha." Miroku said with a "I'm hurt and confused" look on his face.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said as Shippo came to.

"What happened?" he asked looking as innocent as ever.

"Nothing. Come one we need to find Sesshoumeru" Inuyasha said leading the way for the start of their search.

King Yukio and Sesshoumeru 

"Inuyasha isn't one of the smartest people I've met I have to admit" Yukio said as he and Sesshoumeru sat at a long table waiting for the group to return.

"Uhmmmm" was all that Sesshoumeru said to reply.

I'm on the bus to my senior trip as we speak. Everyone is chillin' cause it's early but we're gonna have some major fun today and tonight. Everyone from the class of "06 " says Hi. 

"06"

Oh guess what! This is like two weeks later and now I'm on the plane to NYC! I haven't updated in ever but don't hurt me. Schools out bitches! Finally! I have to go to a summer enrichment program this summer cause I'm going to the really prestigious school where you have to get more credits then necessary. Those Jerks. SOOOOO I decided to take a 12 day break from that shit and update for you people. Fun time!


End file.
